iKarma
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Everything is perfect right now for Freddie, he has a wonderful girlfriend named Isabella. But then goes off and kisses a mystery girl who ends up being her...TWIN! Will his karma be nice? Or will someone from the past be ready to haunt his future? Just keep in mind, Gibby is not the brightest bulb in the shop ONE SHOT


Freddie

…

Things seem right in my life. My mom is less on back about things since college is coming soon. iCarly booming like never before and of course, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Isabella, Isabella Rose Marin. You can call her Issy. She has shoulder length light brown hair. Blue eyes. I met her at the Seattle library as we were both trying to get the same book, The Future of Us by Jay Asher. It was like, Bam! Instant attraction. She wants to be an English teacher when she grows up. Going to Harvard to study. Not to mention, currently the captain of the tennis team. Crazy toned. She's girly but not all pink and pony tails.

I introduced her to San and Carly yesterday at Carly's place. She was coming over to my place to see a movie. Carly liked her. Sam liked her. I just think Sam was pleased when Issy said that she was a meat girl. I think there is nothing more nice than your ex and your current being on good terms. Even though I was worried Sam would say something bad about me. I look up at the walking signal on the street across from me. I can walk. I'm meeting up with Gibby after school at the Groovy Smoothie. Something about double date. I come to the door and Gibby is already sitting at a table with a smoothie and fries.

" And you didn't get me one?" I say.

" Then you should have told me." He says, angrily.

" I was joking."

" Oh, I though you we're serious." I look at him questionably. " Never mind, remember the bubble bee from the halfoween party?"

" Yeah," I say.

" I think she's the game changer." Not again. " It's been a while since Tasha cheated on me." I face palm in front of him as he talks. Tasha didn't cheat on him! They weren't exclusive. " So, go on a double date with me and Maggie this friday? Please? For a bro!"

" I seriously want to punch to you right now." I say.

" Good or bad?" I hear. I turn my head, Sam and Carly. Carly sits next to me and Sam goes besides Gibby, stealing his fries.

" What's the Gib talking about now?" Sam asks.

" He wants to double date again with me." I reply.

" Did we not learn a lesson last time Gibby?" Carly says.

" It's not my fault I didn't know what the word licentious meant!" Gibby defends. I know what licentious means.

" At least you know now." Sam comments.

" That was awkward." I say after a ten second silence. I watch Sam coat her lips with chap-stick.

" So what are you and Issy doing tonight?" Carly asks.

" I saw her during lunch today. She has a big test on friday so she's on study mood all of tonight and tomorrow." I reply.

" So you're gonna see her this weekend." Sam says.

" Yeah. Just don't know what we're gonna do yet." I say.

" Let's hope Issy is not licentious." Gibby comments. We all give Gibby a disgusted look. No one wants to think that. I get up and go get myself a smoothie.

-0-

Carly

….

I walk over to the couch with the chips. Sam has her sneakers kicked off and her feet on the coffee table. I promised her a movie if she finished her homework with me. She got to choose it. She's on her phone.

" What you looking for?" I ask.

" Someone."

" Who?" She turns to me.

" Ever since Freddie introduced us to Issy, I swear…I remember her from somewhere."

" What do you mean?"

" You know me, I don't forget faces."

" Yeah, so…."

" I'm pretty positive we were in juvie together. Well, it doesn't have to be juvie but I remember her from somewhere. But her name wasn't Isabella."

" Why would future english teacher Issy be in juvie for something?"

" You never know but, I'm just saying…"

" Can we please watch your horror movie that's gonna give me a nightmare tonight."

" I told you! I've been doing my homework recently! But you didn't want to believe me."

" How can a girl like you do homework in a room with four vending machines!"

" I will never know…" I take the remote and hit the play button.

Sam

…..

Carly continues to flinch at the screams and sudden loud thuds as the main character runs around the haunted house. I just smile, trying not to laugh. It's so stupid but I was in the mood to watch some girl scream. Not watching a chick flick. For some reason, as the girl runs, all I can think about is Issy in a blue soffe shorts and tight white tank-top. Why that? The girl in the movie is in a closet, hiding from the darn thing. It's completely dark behind her, that only means one thing….Wait a minute. Now it makes sense!

" She went to dance class!" I exclaim as the dark entity pulls her deep into the closet. Carly screams, sending the chip bowl flying in the air. Chips land on us and the bowl hits the floor loudly. Carly sits on the couch completely terrified at me. Arms up to the face as she sits in a canon ball position.

" You had a revelation?" She asks.

" Yes." I say, then taking a chip and popping it in my mouth. Carly sits up and grabs the remote, turning off the television. We shake off the chips. I get up and head to the fridge. Screaming girl got me hungry. I open the fridge and see a bowl of pineapple. I pull it out and bring it to the kitchen table. Carly sits her self at the computer. My phone starts to sing. I pull it out of my back pocket. **TWIN** is on the screen. Great. Complete eye roll. I accept the call.

" What do you want?" I ask.

" Only the love of a sister." Melanie replies.

" Never going to get it."

" I know. Anyway, I have a school thing this weekend so I'm gonna be in the city tomorrow afternoon."

" That's good." I say.

" Who is it?" Carly asks. I turn my head to Carly.

" It's Mel." I reply, hiding my phone behind my neck.

" Tell her I say hi!" Carly. I put the phone back to my ear.

" So what do you want again?" I ask Melanie. The imaginary audience in my head laughs.

" Just to see you and Carly. And also….."

" And also who?"

" You know….Freddie."

" He is my ex-boyfriend now Melanie. There is no way in beef-jerky-land are you allowed to date him. Not to mention he has a girlfriend now."

" What's her name?"

" Isabella. But we call her Issy."

" Oh, well, I just wanted to say hi to him. Nothing more."

" Really?" I ask suspiciously.

" Okay fine! See you tomorrow after school!" She yells into the phone and hangs up. I put back my phone in my pocket. I start to eat the cubed pineapple.

" So, Melanie is coming to town." Carly says.

" Yep." I comment.

" I'll keep the first aid kit nearby."

-0-

Friday

Freddie

….

I find myself again in the Groovy Smoothie with Gibby. This time he isn't convincing me to go on a double date. He's reading the dictionary that he got from the school library.

" There are so many words that I didn't know!" He exclaims. I play with the string on my wrist.

" Who knew." I say sarcastically. He closes the book.

" So what are you and the Issy doing this weekend?"

" I don't know yet but she won't pick up her phone."

" Maybe she's a secret agent."

" Isabella is not a secret agent." I take a fry and put it in my mouth. I can hear the Groovy Smoothie door open. I look at the girl as she walks in. Issy? Shouldn't she be at her house studying? Maybe she needed a break. She has earbuds in her ears. Wearing dark blue ripped skinny jeans and a white infinite symboled t-shirt with studded converse. Why is she wearing something like that. I'm not questioning any more.

" You and Issy should go duck hunting." Gibby randomly suggests. I get out of my seat and head over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to me and before she can talk, I kiss her. We haven't kissed yet and thought, what the heck. Issy did say she loves spontaneous kisses. She holds my face and kisses back. I pull away and she smiles. She presses the pause button on her headphones.

" Meet me at my place on saturday at seven." I say.

" Okay." She says in a love daze.

" I'll text you to remind you."

" Okay." I kiss her on the lips and then turn back to Gibby. I grab my backpack and he follows me out.

" Guess what the word addlepated means!" Gibby says. I know this one.

" Lacking in common sense." I reply. Bam! Instant burn!

T-Bo

…

That sly Freddie Benson. I knew he was good at getting the girls. Now I reminisce of him and Sam together.

" Who was he?" The girl with the brown hair asks.

" Freddie Benson." I reply. I can see she is questioning what went down. She looks back at the door and back at me. I put the smoothie on the counter. It's a Banana Bam.

" That's gonna be four 'fifty." I say. She hands me the money.

" Where does he live?" She asks.

" Bushwell Plaza apartment eight d." I reply.

" Thanks." She says smiling, pulling out her phone from her back pocket.

POV

…..

The brunette girl in the white t-shirt with the infinite symbol pulls out her phone. It reveals the letter 'M' on her gold and black PearPhone case. Why is it 'M' instead of 'I'? She sips on her banana smoothie as she walks out the door while looking at something on her phone. T-Bo thinks about who he just gave information to. He thinks it's Isabella. But it's not. Dun, Dun, _Dun!_

-0-

Saturday

Sam

…

I sit in front of the computer as Carly and Melanie start to fangirl away at the Gossip Girl season ending. I can't stand this. I turn back to them. Melanie has her curly hair in a tight pony tail. Wearing a loose pink sweater and light blue skinny jeans with white flats. So girly it disgusts me. I start to gag and Carly gives me an evil look. I stop.

" It sucks that you're going back to school tomorrow." Carly says. It doesn't suck, this is a good thing.

" Yeah, but at least I get to see you and my mom." Melanie replies. Starting to gag again. Who actually likes mom?Melanie turns to me.

" Stop acting like a child Sam." She says.

" Too bad because I am one!" I yell. She rolls her eyes and turns back to Carly. Out of every personality in the world, why girly? Why? But now that I do think about it, every twin has a good and a bad one. I know which one I am.

POV

…..

Isabella and the mysterious second Isabella both leave their white suburban house. One starts walking and one heads to the black Ford car in the garage lane. Isabella, wears a cream lace loose dress with a skinny brown belt and gold gladiators. Mysterious Isabella wears black skinny jeans, coral green long sleeve knitted shirt and brown ankle studded boots. She grabs a bus down the block. Isabella starts up the car as mystery girl puts in her ear-buds.

Carly

…

Melanie turns back to me.

" Can I use your bathroom?" Melanie asks.

" Sure." I say. She gets up and walks over to it. I look back to Sam at the computer, wearing ripped blue jeans, black and white striped sweater and sneakers. I give her the evil glare again.

" Must you be evil to your own twin sister?" I ask.

" Who said she was my sister. She could just be my clone." Sam replies.

" Who is that nice?" I ask with a questioning tone. She rolls her eyes and swivels to the computer.

" And Freddie is here." I hear. With my arms crossed, I turn to Freddie. He's spick-and-span with a nice button down and pants. Ode to the why?

POV

…..

Isabella comes to Bushwell two minutes earlier than the mystery gal. The mystery gal then enters as Issy enters the elevator. She comes up to Lewbert who tells her off and yells at her to take the stairs. She starts to walk and turns her head to mumble, 'Such a weird one'. Isabella reaches the eighth floor. Comes to Freddie's door and pulls out her phone. Mystery gal's mouth drops at the sight of Issy.

" Isabella!" She yells. Issy turns around frantically.

" Marjorie!" Issy yells. Now it's revealed who the girl is. Isabella's twin sister, Marjorie Ivy Marin. To put the point clear, Marjorie is the Sam and, Isabella is the Melanie. They look at each other in rage. They can't believe it! They start to point fingers and yell at each other. Arguing how they don't like how this frequently happens. Freddie, standing by the door hears the yelling. Carly hears it too and Sam swivels and looks at the door. Freddie turns to open it to see the two sisters yelling at one another. They instantly stop once they see Freddie. They take a step closer to the door.

" Freddie." Isabella says in rage.

" Marjorie!" Sam says, finally realizing her name. Marjorie looks to her.

" Sam?" Marjorie asks back. Sam waves back with a smile.

" Isabella?" Melanie asks as she stands by the elevated floor, looking to the door. Freddie hears her and turns around. He's in shock.

" Melanie?" Freddie yells looking basically at the biggest lie of his life.

" Carly." Carly randomly says to be included in. Awkward silence occurs.

Freddie

….

Melanie exists? Isabella has a twin! Sam knows this, Marjorie? Oh my god. Every girl that I have ever kissed/been with is all on the same floor.

" Did you not hear me mention the fact that I had a twin sister?" Isabella protests. I look at her and back at Melanie as she looks at me, wanting to rekindle what we once had. She smiles and waves to me. No, no, NO! I bolt to the back door in the kitchen. I'm gonna be killed if I stayed much longer. I know it!

And Melanie actually exists! That is probably the part that scares me the most about all of this. Yep. I'm locking myself up in the room for the rest of the weekend.

Marjorie

…..

Melanie and Isabella sit on the couch talking as Sam and I play some good old Dance Dance Uprising. Like back in the good old days of the dance classes. I look over at the kitchen for a minute to watch the Carly girl making us some things to eat.

" So how have you been?" I ask.

" I've been good." Sam replies.

" Good, good." I say. I continue to follow to steps on the television. I hear Melanie and Isabella talk about how when they were in chess class together. Oh the nostalgia. Carly walks over to us and stands there.

" You are enjoying this are you." Sam says.

" Yes, yes I am." Carly says, eating a popsicle. She goes and sits on the swivel chair. I can feel her looking at us.

" So….what happened between you and the Freddie guy?" I ask. Sam immediately stops dancing and stares off at me. I stop dancing.

" What?" I ask. I see everyone in the room staring at me. " What did I do? What did I do?" I exclaim.

" Don't ask that question." Sam says, with her teeth grinding.

" They used to date." Issy says, I turn my head to her.

" Isabella!" Melanie yells. I lean my head to Sam. She continues to stare at me.

" I guess the break-up wasn't a good one." I say. I see the passion in her eyes to the punch me square in the nose. I back up and scramble to the door. I bolt out and head to the building doors.

* * *

**So a while back on my Senior Trip, I had a cool dream where I had a sister and the dream involved us getting really mad over a boy. The next day I woke up and went to my tumblr to find a good karma line. You know...how Karma can be a bitch. And all I thought about was how Freddie should watch his back because karma is pretty evil. So...Karma has been a _major _bitch to Freddie. R&R**


End file.
